The Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit
by Princess Math
Summary: My own Zutara story! Read and review. Zuko and Katara's thoughts during the season. Please read!


**My first Zutara story. Let me know if you love it. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

The first time they meet is when he comes to the South Pole in search for the Avatar. Aqua meets amber and the connection is made. They knew they'd be seeing each other soon. Zuko winks to her before loading the Avatar onto his ship. Later on that day, they meet again. When Sokka and Katara save Aang, both of them go to sleep that night dreaming of each others eyes.

At Kyoshi Island Katara knows she should keep Aang safe, yet longs to see those amber eyes again. Once again, aqua meets amber, and the world turns. She laughs, if only he could hear, when he's drenched by the Unagi.

In the Cave of Two Lovers, Katara wishes Zuko had followed them in. And when she kisses Aang, she sees Zuko. He was never one for history, but anything she does interests him.

Sometimes in Ba Sing Se, they would sneak out at night, just to be near each other. Not talking, just sitting. The company was what mattered. He was never good with words anyway. But sometimes, words were necessary.

"When will I see you again?"

"We can't. It's forbidden." He says, then turns to walk home. After a few steps he turns to take it back, but she's already gone.

But they still meet.

They can only hope Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Uncle haven't suspected. They pass it off as late night walks, or they couldn't sleep.

Water and fire aren't supposed to mix, but not all rules are followed. They know it's dangerous. But they pass it off and say, 'We'll laugh about this in the future'.

In the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, when Zuko is thrown in with her, she immediately runs into his arms. They hold each other, spending there time with cheap kisses and tender moments, until the almighty Avatar arrives. And once he arrives, their act must continue.

Katara actually believed he changed in those catacombs, they when his fire is directed toward her, she heart shatters.

"It was a mistake trusting you! I believed you! I thought you had changed!" She screams through her tears.

"I have changed." He whispers.

She hears a boy's voice whisper, "I'm sorry Katara", and next her best friend is full of lightning, falling to his death.

Everyday on the fire navy ship, reminders her of his. 'He isn't part of my life anymore. He is only the enemy. He cannot be trusted.' And from that point on, she doesn't believe in him anymore.

On the day of black sun, she wonders where the prince is. 'Forget it. He probably only remembers me as a Water Tribe peasant. Maybe that's all I ever was to him.' She thought.

When Aang kisses her before the invasion, all she thinks about is Zuko. There was no spark with Aang. Every touch with Zuko was intriguing.

When Zuko writes his letter to Mai, he wants to tell her. 'There's someone else'. But he leaves in out. Mai was dull and emotionless. Katara, Katara was amazing, light hearted, spirited, beautiful, majestic, everything about her he loved.

All he hopes is, when I find you, you will forgive me of what I've done.

At the Western Air Temple, Katara wants to kill and kiss him at the same time. She's missed him, a lot. But she has not forgotten about his betrayal in Be Sing Se. She tries to distance herself from him, telling herself she won't let him back in. He comes every night and day to talk to her, she claims she busy. Cooking, bending, washing, any excuse she can make.

"What are you doing?" She snarls.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He snarls back.

"I'm fine, now let me go!" And she runs.

When she storms away from the campfire, Zuko follows. And this time, he will get answers.

"Katara! Please! Please forgive me." Zuko begs.

"Why. Why should I forgive you after what you've done." She says.

"Please. I know I've done bad things-" He starts.

"That's an understatement." She mumbles, but he hears. He walks up to her.

"I'm not that person anymore! I told you in Ba Sing Se. I told you, I've changed." He states.

"Then convince me! Convince me you've changed! Prove it!" She yells, getting in his face.

"I can prove it." And he kisses her. Hard. He smashes his lips onto hers. She quickly sinks into the kiss, missing them. He pulls her close, bodies touching. After a few minutes, they release for air, leaning their foreheads on each others.

"Are you convinced?" He says between deep breaths. And now it's her turn to kiss him. Light, soft, and gentle touches follow.

When the Gaang finds Iroh and the White Lotus members, Katara knows Zuko will pick her to help with Azula.

Zuko takes the lightning. The lightning that was meant for her. Azula was going to take him kill him mentally, but instead physically. Katara ties up the whack job and runs for Zuko, and heals him.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come." She cries, kissing his forehead.

"But then this wouldn't have happened." And Zuko brings her down to his level to kiss her. She's crying, almost witnessing a second almost death by the hands of Azula. He puts all his emotions into the kiss. When they break away, Katara helps him stand up. They laugh at Azula's misery.

"No! It's my throne! My kingdom! My crown!" Azula cries.

After Zuko's coronation, Katara feels like one of the greatest people alive. She runs to him. He kisses her, in front of the other nations. Aang hides his tears, wishing it was him. An awe of aww's come from the crowd.

They remain in the Fire Nation Palace that night. In the Firelord's chamber, where Katara and Zuko lay, after a joyous day. They speak.

"I love you, my Painted Lady."

"I love you too, my Blue Spirit."


End file.
